


Гиря

by nuclear_fall



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, M/M, Slash, Soulmates, ангст, соулмейты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclear_fall/pseuds/nuclear_fall
Summary: Соулмейт!AUДэн пришёл в его жизнь незнакомцем и уходит из неё им же.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фанфик выстрадан. Буквально. Несколько месяцев раздумий над сюжетом, изучение таймлайна и три версии. Ангст даётся мне слишком тяжело, ибо я принимаю все близко к сердцу, переживаю все вместе с героями.  
> Надеюсь фф вызовет хоть каплю тех эмоций, что я испытывала во время написания. Приятного прочтения.

      Возможно, мир был помешан на этом. С самого детства всем вбивали в голову, что рано или поздно ты встретишься с таким человеком, без которого не сможешь больше жить. И он без тебя тоже не сможет. Романтизировали даже простую мысль об этом. Все книги, вся музыка, все искусство вертелось вокруг них — родственных душ.  
  
      Дэну не нравилась эта всеобщая помешанность. Его просто трясло, когда в очередной раз он натыкался на романтический фильм про соулмейтов. В любом правиле бывает исключение. Исключением в правиле этого мира был Дэн. И ещё многие и многие. Несчастные изгои в обществе. Те, кого никто и никогда не полюбит по-настоящему. На них смотрели с презрением или с жалостью. А Дэн не хотел, чтобы его кто-то жалел.  
  
      Быть изгоем — не так уж и плохо. Ведь в школе могло быть всё намного хуже. Верно? Ведь дети жестоки. Это аксиома. Так что единственным правильным решением для Дэна — свободный год перед университетом. Ничего страшного за это время не произойдёт, верно?  
  
      Он проводит почти всё своё свободное время в компании старенького хрипящего ноутбука. Интернет стал для него спасением. Единственным источником общения. Тут было плевать кто ты, какого ты возраста, какого ты пола и есть ли у тебя метка на руке.  
  
      И когда в очередной раз он обновил Ютуб, он наткнулся на Фила.  _Изумительного_ Фила. Чудесного, доброго, понимающего. Который, как ему показалась, мог понять любого. Может быть для того чтобы встретить родственную душу не обязательно иметь метку?  
  
      Сталкерить его повсюду сначала показалось Дэну хорошей идеей. Сотни комментариев, твиттов, и всё ради того, чтобы через пару недель увидеть на фейсбуке: «Пользователь Фил Лестер принял вашу заявку в друзья».  
  
      И с каждым звонком, каждой перепиской он стал узнавать его лучше. Все его жесты, мысли и причуды. И постепенно влюбляться.  
  
      Фил был безнадёжным романтиком. Часто, во время разговоров, он мечтал о встрече со своей половинкой. Дэн улыбался и молча кивал, но в это время на его душе скреблись кошки, и каждое утро он просыпался с надеждой, что на его запястье будет рисунок плюща. Такой же, как и у Фила.  
  
      Дэн всё чаще думал о том, что он неправильный. Ошибка природы, поломанная игрушка в руках эволюции. Что он мог дать Филу помимо своей странной любви? А Фил давал ему самое главное — надежду.  
  
      Их полуночные разговоры в скайпе стали традицией. Фил всё чаще просил его сыграть что-то на фортепиано, и с каждый разом мелодия становилась всё грустнее и грустнее.  
  
      Фил вдохновил его на первое видео. Неловкое, без сценария, снятое на паршивую веб-камеру. И когда на его канал стали подписываться настоящие люди он не верил в это. Слишком все было похоже на сон. Фил смеясь, сказал, что это он создал несколько ботов, чтобы Дэн сильно не печалился.  
  
      Поездка в Манчестер стала своеобразным пиком и самым счастливым временем для Дэна. Прогулки по ночному городу, походы в старбакс, их первый коллаб. И когда они сидели на колесе обозрения, Дэну жутко хотелось поцеловать Фила. Но он слишком боялся быть отвергнутым, непонятым. И забросил эту мысль куда-то далеко вглубь своего разума.  
  
      Дэн долго искал в себе храбрость признаться ему в своих чувствах. Имя Фила для него стало синонимом любви, привязанности. И он не мог её найти внутри себя. Он дорожил теми отношениями, которые у них были. Он слишком боялся потерять Фила навсегда.  
  
      На вокзале, стоя на перроне перед поездом, Фил крепко его обнял. И сказал, что он для него самый лучший друг. И от этих слов сердце Дэна окаменело.  
  
      С каждым днём на душе Дэна становилось всё темнее и темнее. Он чувствовал, что _что-то_ произойдёт. И вряд ли это _что-то_ ему понравится.  
  
      Неожиданный полуночный звонок разрушил всё что было. Счастливый Фил смотрел на него из маленького пёстрого окошечка на пыльном экране его ноутбука. И первой же фразой было то, что наконец-то он нашёл своего соулмейта. Дэну стало физически больно от этих слов, но он всё равно криво улыбнулся и сказал, что рад за него.  
  
      Фил уверял его, что, не смотря на это, они будут общаться. Ведь Дэн всё равно был его лучшим другом. Тот в душе понимал, что это была ложь, как бы ни хотелось в неё верить. Ведь даже самая сильная дружба никогда не заменит ту связь, что была у соулмейтов.  
  
      Дэн был прав. С каждым днём, с каждым непринятым звонком и непрочитанным сообщением они становились всё дальше и дальше друг от друга. Пока однажды эти весточки не пропали совсем. Их пути стали слишком разными, и они уже вряд ли хоть раз сойдутся.  


***

  
  
      Дэну сначала было тяжело. Несмотря на это он всё равно продолжал следить, как мог, за жизнью Фила. Радоваться за него и его родственную душу. И изредка представлять на месте его соулмейта _себя_.  
  
      И через много лет, возвращаясь со своей работы, в толпе в него кто-то врезается. Дэн не ожидал, что это может быть он. Совершенно не изменившийся. Он улыбнётся своей обыденной улыбкой, спросит, не виделись ли они до этого раньше, и не дождавшись ответа, побежит дальше.  
  
      И в этом была своя доля иронии. Дэн пришёл в его жизнь незнакомцем и уходит из неё так же. Будто тонкая ниточка, которая их связывала, давно истёрлась и лопнула под весом времени.  
  
      И Дэн чувствует себя _опустошённым._


End file.
